my_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Desdemoné
Royal Family |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Princess of |base of operations = Royal Palace |previous occupation = Independent Mage |status = Active |relatives = Layla (adoptive mother) (adoptive father) |counterpart = Desdemona}} Desdemoné is the Princess of Edolas and a former Independent Mage. She is the counterpart to Desdemona, whom she can "transform" into. She is the only Royal Child, especially where she is not biologically related to the current Queen or King or even the previous King. Appearance Desdemoné appears as a pre-teen/early-teens girl with wild, spiked tufts of dark purple/dark black. Her eyes are usually purple, a lighter shade than her hair, although they change to gold when she "transforms" into Desdemona. She has fair, pale-ish skin which turns charcoal black when she transforms into Desdemone. She is generally seen wearing an old-style white shirt with a ruffled collar and trim, a dark black ribbon and black rosary tied around her neck, a black skirt, purple-and-white stockings, and casual sneakers. Her nails are painted dark black the majority of the time and she rarely goes anywhere without her Magic Umbrella. Personality Desdemoné is viewed as being partly opposite to her Earth Land counterpart. She is still considerably sadistic and childish, but is less prone to these tendencies, possibly a result of being the Princess of Edolas. She is deeply attached to the king and queen, viewing the latter as her mother and an idol, wanting to be just like her when she becomes the queen. She seems to have a good relationship with Pantherlily and Erza Knightwalker, having been with the both of them the majority of her life and been escorted by Pantherlily often. She is shown meeting up with them upon her debut, where she demonstrated a carefree, candy-loving and commanding personality. History As an orphan, Desdemoné was found wandering the streets of Edolas by Layla. After bringing her to the Edolas Royal Palace and providing her with food, water and a bath, Layla suggested she become the Princess. Although shocked by the suggestion, Desdemoné quickly accepted, in which she later explained that Layla gave her a "sense of belonging" as the Princess. Sypnosis Edolas arc Relationships {| width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" ! |- | Edolas= Layla is Desdemoné's adoptive mother and the current Queen of Edolas. When she was orphaned, Desdemoné was found and taken in by Layla, whom quickly suggested she become the Princess. Since meeting Layla, Desdemoné has idolized and deeply loved her and has tried her best to be the "model daughter" to Layla. Although Layla is a kind and caring queen, Desdemoné has mentioned that Layla doesn't like being let down which is possibly a reason behind Desdemoné's dedication. }} Mystogan is Desdemoné's adoptive father and the current King of Edolas, making him the husband to Layla. As a result, she respects and obeys Mystogan and seems to defend him as much as she does Layla. Although she respects Mystogan deeply and over-thinks his opinion of her, she seems to express her opinion on subjects to him easily, indicating trust. She exerts some anger towards those who attack Mystogan or harm him in anyway as she tried to attack after he nearly killed Mystogan with the forbidden weapon , demonstrating her devotion, even before she was Princess. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Edolas Category:Females Category:Royal Family